When life is against you, move on
by Zafiro98
Summary: Sasuke've got a girlfriend not even noticing that a maid in his house, Sakura, is in love with him. Zafiro, Sasuke's younger sister, doesn't like his girlfriend and thinks something will go wrong. And it does. What will happen when she decides lo play matchmaking with Sasuke and Sakura? "You know what you do when life is against you, Sasuke?... You move on." -SasuSaku story.
1. Prologue

"Zafiro?" a black-haired woman asked while knocking hers daughter door. "Zafiro, breakfast is ready. Are you coming to join us?"

She heard a the sound of the blankets moving and the bed cracking "Yeah, mom. I'll be down in a minute." a feminine and tired voice answered from inside the room. The woman smiled, happiness reflected in her black eyes, and walked to the stairs.

Downstairs was a young man with a pony-tail and dressed formally in a suit, he had black hair and dark grey eyes. At his side was a teenager, raven colored hair and eyes, he was also dressed formally but not in a suit. And there was an older man too, he had brown hair, it was long but it didn't reached his shoulders, he also has black eyes, and he was in a suit like the first man.

"So," the pony-tailed man began when he saw the woman approaching "Is she coming or she will stay sleeping all day?"

"She will come, Itachi" the woman smiled "She is just tired."

"Hn." the teenager said... if it can be called like that.

"Ha! I'll also be if I had been in an arena fighting for three hours." man added like mocking the girl they where talking about.

"Itachi! Don't be like that to Zafiro!" the woman exclaimed yet not increasing her tone of voice.

"I don't like her fighting. We've got a company, she doesn't need to get involved with street guys." the older man said while reading the newspaper.

"Well, she is like that after all. Maybe she will change with some time-" Itachi was interrupted.

"Yeah, yeah. I really don't think so, pony-man." an eighteen-year-old girl smirked while approaching to the table. It was funny to see everyone dressed like to go to a formal party and then her in pyjamas. "So, what's up to eat? I'm starving till six o' clock!"

"Why didn't you came to eat then?" the other teenager asked.

"I was sleepy! Stop interrogating me, Sasuke!" she said as she took a glass of water. "Man, my head is spinning."

"Zafiro," the older man began "You are going to stop fighting in that arena, and if you don't, I'll send someone to destroy it."

The girl's eyes widened as she almost choked with her own drink "Fugaku!" the woman alerted while patting her daughter back "No while she is drinking"

"What's wrong with you, father?!" the girl asked angrily between coughs. "You can't do that!"

"I am alerting you. Do not go back there again!"

"Pointless..." the girl crossed her arms while glaring at the ground "You know? I really don't care about what you think of it! I like it, so?"

"Do not go back there again! You heard me? Never!" with that Fugaku rose and leaved the angry daughter and almost shocked rest of the family behind. Zafiro, by her part, stormed out of the kitchen to her room and closed the door so hard that the eco resounded for some seconds in the house. Zafiro was angry, really, really, really angry.

* * *

The sound of the door closing made Sakura awake even more. She was cleaning the Uchiha mansion and heard the discussion between Fugaku Uchiha and her younger and actually only daughter, Zafiro Uchiha. She didn't like the way he treated her, because she was the party-girl from all the family. Mikoto was not as serious like the rest, but please! Zafiro was a good girl!

She awaked curiosity in a lot of people, because in the Uchiha family everyone was used to have black or brown hair and black eyes. Zafiro had black hair, yet her eyes were a kind of pale green-blue, mostly blue. And she was nice to her, it didn't matter she was a maid. Zafiro secretly asked Sakura to help her in her math homework.

The young pink haired maid chuckled at the memory.

"Pss! Sakura!" someone whispered. Sakura turned and saw Zafiro upstairs calling for her "Hey! Sakura!"

"What is it? Something wrong?" Sakura asked with concern.

"Nope. Not at all, I just have a god damned vision and wanted to make sure it was you." the girl grinned childish.

"Well, I think it isn't really difficult with the color of my hair" she said humoristic "Anyways, why don't you use glasses? I do. "

"Well, is a long story." she waved her hand in signal for her to approach "Come and I´ll tell you."

Sakura nodded and approached to the stairs. When she was in the second floor she followed Zafiro to her room, after she entered the raven haired girl closed and locked the door. "Fine then," she sat on her bed. "Come," she patted the side of the bed that was still left.

"Well, everything began when I was fighting in the arena two years ago. A guy kicked me hard behind my neck and I fell... I didn't lose the fight of course, but I lost something else..." she paused.

"What?" Sakura asked, curiously.

"Most of my sight. Nobody but you and one friend of mine know this so you mus promise not to tell anyone... ANYONE!" she pointed with a finger to her.

"O-okay, I won't! Promise!" Sakura assured while bringing her hands up like asking for a truce.

"Good," Zafiro chuckled.

They stood there laughing until Zafiro's cellphone rang. She took it and answered the call, not even bothering to see who it was. Suddenly, her smile disappeared from her face being replaced to a shock-face instead, Sakura began to worry. She almost let go the phone from her hand, almost.

"What...?" Zafiro muttered under her breath "When did that happened?" a pause "THREE MONTHS AGO?!"

Zafiro rose from the bed and closed the phone almost throwing it to the floor. She was and angry, sad, shocked, concerned, she didn't knew how she felt but she knew something. "I'm going to take the next fly to China!"


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... but Zafiro is mine XD

**A/N: Yeah, I uploaded the chapter again and added a few more things, so it wouldn't be so short as it was before. I know it is still short, anyways. It will be longer next time, y promise :)**

Zafiro stood in front of the door, Ready to leave her house and take a fly to China, leaving the state, country, even the continent just because of one thing. She looked back to find Sakura smliling almost saddly at her, she returned a smale in the same state. She turned to the door again and placed her hand on it, ready to open it.

Mikoto and Fugaku left the house because her mother was going to the moll so his father was going will her. Sasuke was out of the house to, maybe with Naruto and the others, and Itachi… well, he was there but Zafiro hadn't realized it.

"So, where do you think you are going?" a male voice asked from behind.

They both, Sakura and Zafiro stiffened. "Crap…" the raven haired girl muttered in her breath.

Damn! She had been so close! So close!

She gluped and turned to se Itachi standing behind Sakura, his arms crossed over his cheast and an eyebrow crocked in confusion.

She knew two things about Itachi:

1. He was never going to cut his hair, ever!

2. Not matter how much you try, you are never going to fail him with a lie.

The girl took a deep breath, closed her eyes and prepared herself for his big brother's reaction. "I am going to China!" she practically shout.

Sakura watched her, her jaw dropping to the floor. Itachi stood there, expresionless, for a moment. Cold sweat began to make its way from Zafiro's forehead to her nose, then cheak and finally to her chin. It was inconfortable.

"Well, then. Good luck." Itachi waved goodbye and made his way to the kitchen.

Zafiro looked at Sakura, who had her mouth opened in surprise at her superiors response. Sakura looked back at Zafiro and then they both broke into laugh.

"That was epic!" Sakura said wiping a tear that excaped from her eye because of laughing that much.

"I've luaghed so much that it hurts! It hurts!" Zafiro had her hands in her abdomen trying to calm her laugher. When she finally regained composture she stood straight and chuckled "I haven't laugh like that in ages!"

"Oh, yeah? Don't you remember when the crazy guy came inside the pool of outside?" Sakura retored, giggling at the memory.

"Oh, I remember! The I haven't laugh like that in three months with four days!"

Sakura crocked an eyebrow "Did you actually kept count on the days?"

Zafiro shook her head "Nah! I just said a random time. Well, it's time to go." She opened the door and lokked at Sakura for one last time "Wish me luck." And with that she left, closing the door behind her and her suitcase.

"Good luck…" Sakura smiles slightily.

* * *

Music at me maximum volume resounded throughout the house. In a room there were some guys spending the time.

"Naruto! If you don't low the music I'll show you!" a red haired woman screamed from downstairs.

"Okay, mom!" An almost scared voice replied and instantly the music volume lowered. It was still audible, but not enough to leave someone deaf.

"Honestly…" the woman muttered before returning to the chores of the house.

Meanwhile, inside the room, there was a guy with blond, spiky hair, another one with deep brown and long hair, then one with deep brown hair too, but it was pulled tightly in a ponytail that actually seemed like the top of a pineapple, a guy that was covering his face with a scar and glasses, then Sasuke, and finally a young man using tight, green clothes.

"So…" the blond began "Have you decided for a girlfriend yet?"

"Shut up, Naruto." Sasuke raplied.

"Oh, com'on! There's a bunch of fangirls behind you!" Naruto exclaimed.

"How troublesome…" the pineapple guy said for himself.

"Neji! Tell him something about girlfriends!" the blond pleaded the long haired male.

Neji sighed and looked at Sasuke "You are doing good by not having one."

"What?!" Naruto's eyeballs almost fell out of hs sockets "Damn you! That's not what I meant!"

"Would you stay quiet for a second? This is my favorite part of the song!" the green clothed boy asked.

"Then leave the room, Lee." the guy with the covered face said simply.

"That's not yought like!" Lee retored, indignified.

Then the door opened making the males to stop talking. In the entrance there was the woman from before, her hair was covering part of her face and she was frowning as if there was no tomorrow. "Stay. Quiet. For. God's. Sake!" she exclaimed.

Another blond man, a lot like Naruto, placed a hand on the woman's shoulder "Come on, Kishina, they are just teenage-"

"If they do not keep it down I'll kick them out of the house!" she stormed through the stairs after inishing her sentence.

"Forgive her, she woke up with a great temper." The man laugh nervously befor leaving the room and closing the door again.

"God, Mother is going to kill me after you guys leave. I am sure of it." Naruto stated with a scared face.

* * *

Sakura was cleaning Sasuke's bedroom now. She just realized that all the others maids had left and she was the only one in the house who was working. It was strange, if there had been vacations time Zafiro would have told her.

But the fact that Zafiro was really scared and conderned by the call was telling her that maybe because of all that, she forgot. Sakura sat on Sasuke's bed and placed a hand on her chin, the other one on the bed for support.

She had been so deep in thought that she didn't realized the the two feet in front of hers. When she did, she froze, silently and slowly turning upwards just to see Sasuke standing there with a light frown in his face.

"Oh my! I'm sorry!" she stood as fast as she could and looked down in an apologize gesture.

"Forget it, just get out." Sasuke replied coldly.

"Yer, sir." Sasukra nodded and walked to the door, rapidly leaving Sasuke's room.

Sasuke took a look at his now clean room and lied himself in the bed, looking at the ceiling, then something came to his mind 'Isn't the workpeople in vacation anyway?' he thought.

-xxx-

Zafiro clenched her fist while looking through the window of the plain. She just couldn't wait. She couldn't wait no longer!

Her eyes where glassy and humid, flooding with tears. "Damn it…" she whispered for herself while covering her body with a blanket that was on her seat at the beginning of the flight. "Wait for me… please, Eisen…" her eyes began to close, yet the tears didn't escaped from her eyes.

'Don't die yet… Eisen'

Even in her thoughts, she still called him by his last name. It was funny... wasn't it?

* * *

Sometimes it seems as if life has turned against you, and sometimes everything seems to be perfect. Do not let your guard down in both cases, it may change when you are not watching.

But it doesn't matter if the end is good or not… the only final that goes with both of them is keep on moving, and never look back. Forget the bad memories and keep the good ones, so they will keep your legs from stopping your tracks.

The dark pad may seem invincible, but with the light of determination you'll never be blind.

The story just began…

**A/N: I just finished the next chapter, and it's a long one XD Review, please? :C**


End file.
